


Matoki Adventures on Earth ***ON HOLD***

by Bluejaykat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen, Matoki fic, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Non-Idol AU, Rich Himchan, and fluff, angst if you squint, artist yongguk, depressed Yongguk, i swear its crack, its in the past though, mentions of cutting, these tags make it sound awful holy shit, this is mostly crack, uhh also Yongguk takes antidepressants and sleeping pills, worried B.A.P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat
Summary: Yongguk is sick, the Matoki crash on Earth, and Toto really likes humansThere’s a severe lack of matoki fanfics around, so I wrote this lame crack fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1) Yongguk does have depression, so please read the tags and be aware in case any of that stuff triggers you.  
> 2) Totomato is NOT a robot in this because I call bullshit on Total Shit Ent. for making cute baby Zelo a slave who follows orders, nice try.  
> 3) Enjoy!

Junhong wasn’t an easily phased person. Not by any means. Out of all his friends, he was the only one they were never able to scare, startle or ruffle with their pranks and tricks. Most of the time he would just grunt in acknowledgment, barely looking up from his phone. Other times, he would raise his head and sigh heavily before going back to what he was doing. So it was no surprise that when he felt something wrap itself around his leg, he was only mildly startled.   
It was about three feet high, gray and looked slightly similar to a cartoonish rabbit that stood on two legs. It was small to Junhong, especially since Junhong was over six feet. It was probably a bad sign, he thought, that the first thing out of his mouth was not “what the fuck?!” But an emphatic “no.” Like a mother telling her child he couldn’t have the lollipop. However, the thing wouldn’t take no for an answer and hung on tighter.

“Toto...like tall earthling”

“No. Bad. Get lost.” He shook his leg, trying to dislodge it.

No response to that.

“Look.” He stuffed his phone in his pocket and reached down to pry Its arms off his leg firmly. “I have to go see a friend. So go home.” 

It wasn’t a lie. He did have to see a friend. He had even brought takeout, which was getting cold. The...whatever it was burbled sadly and Junhong could swear it’s shoulders dropped.  
“Sorry little guy.” 

As he headed off down the street, he saw it still standing where he’d left it, staring after him with big black eyes. He felt kinda bad, but at the same time, he needed to go see Yongguk before Himchan had his ass....or threw him out. Yeah, that would be worse. Junhong had met Himchan through Jongup who met him through Daehyun, and somehow they had all wound up living together in Himchan’s huge ass house for less than half of what they would pay for a dingy apartment. Yongguk didn’t live with them; something about him needing space or whatever. Ironically enough, he did live in a dingy apartment. It was nice, but Junhong didn’t understand why Yongguk just didn’t live with them in the house. They could give him space, even though Himchan refused to believe that. 

Junhong sighed as he walked up the steps and knocked on the door of his friend’s apartment. He would definitely need to reheat the takeout.

“Hey hyung it’s me, Junhong.” He knew well enough Yongguk wouldn’t open the door until he identified himself. 

Sure enough, the door opened and he was met by the shorter form of the older, holding it open for him to come in.

“Hi Junhong.” He sounded tired.  
He always sounded tired. He always looked tired. Deep circles under his eyes and messy hair he never bothered to do anything with. 

“Hi Yongguk hyung! I brought food!” Junhong held up the bag of takeout. “I need to reheat it though. Got held up on my way here.” 

He skipped over to the microwave and dumped the contents of the paper boxes onto plates. “How was your day?” 

Yongguk shuffled over, resting his forehead against Junhong’s back. 

“Okay.”

“That’s good.” 

The microwave beeped and Junhong took the plates out.

“Come on hyung, lets go sit on the couch.” 

Yongguk hummed on agreement and the two made their way over to the small living room. Junhong noticed an unfinished painting on the easel in the corner, splatters of paint over Yongguk’s hands.

“What are you working on?” He asked.

“Cherry blossoms.” Came the short response as Yongguk started eating.   
At least he was eating, Junhong thought, sitting there in comfortable silence. Yongguk was an artist, and a good one. Although his dream had been to become a comic artist, his real gift was water colors. He had a magnificent command of color and style, according to Himchan’s mom, but even Junhong, who knew nothing about art, could see that Yongguk was talented. Unfortunately, Yongguk’s parents couldn’t, and they had cut him off after he refused to be an attorney like his father. His siblings came to see him every so often, but his parents refused to even acknowledge his existence, and it broke his heart.

Junhong stayed for a bit longer, talking about nothing in particular, and Yongguk quietly listening.

“Thank you for coming today, Junhong.” He spoke up after a while.

“Yeah sure hyung. No problem.” 

“I worry I’m a burden on you all. Taking time out of your day to spend with me. I’m not much company.” Yongguk rubbed the sleeves of his sweater together.

“Hyung! Don’t say that! Himchan hyung is going to freak out when he finds out you said that, and then he’ll get all worried and he gets pissy when he’s worried and fights with Jongup! Plus it’s not even true! We all love coming over here. It gives us a break from each other.” Junhong waved his arms emphatically. Oh yeah, Himchan was going to freak out when he told him. Great. 

“Ok.” Yongguk seemed unconvinced, but let the matter drop. He was simply too tired to argue with Junhong.

“Before you go Junhong, can you get my medicine for me? It’s the sleeping pills.” Yongguk yawned, a slight smile coming to his face as Junhong frantically whined about Himchan.

“Sure. Hang on.” The younger hopped up and opened the cabinet. He winced at the vast array of medicine Yongguk took, he could only hope it was working. 

These, right hyung?” He called from the kitchen, shaking a little orange prescription bottle.

“Yes. Those, thank you.” 

“Alright hyung I’ll see you soon!” Junhong waved after setting the bottle down on the coffee table. Yongguk waved back. That was a first. 

Junhong sighed as he shut the door behind him and trudged down the stairs. Poor Yongguk, what a miserable life. 

 

Yongguk took two pills and lay down on the couch, wrapping his arms around himself. He was glad Junhong came over; he was glad they all came over, but it didn’t stop him from feeling like a drag on them. He told himself that was silly, could practically hear Himchan railing at him, but still....he drifted off into his same dreamless sleep, not hearing the loud crash as a small gray being tumbled through his kitchen window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note about the Matoki: their ears sense things kind of like antennae. Much like animals they can sense when something is wrong with humans.

“Tall earthling!” Toto chirped happily, unconcerned by his fall into the kitchen.

He wobbled about searching for Junhong, who he had now labeled as “tall earthling”, before wandering into the living room. He sat down hard and gaped at all the new things, wiggling his ears: the tv, the painting, the water and pill bottle on the coffee table. He blinked a bit, processing the information. Finally his eyes lit up as he caught sight of Yongguk sleeping on the couch.

“Earthling!” He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Yongguk, nearly falling over in his hurry. 

He poked at Yongguk’s face curiously, noticing he was not the same person as Junhong, before clambering up next to him and snuggling close.

“Warm earthling.” He purred. Then stopped, taking a few sniffs and tapping his ears against Yongguk. 

“Sick earthling?” 

Yongguk sighed in his sleep and rolled slightly onto his stomach, burying his face in his arms. The sudden movement made Toto jump, but he soon settled right back down next to Yongguk. He patted his head reassuringly.

“Toto help sick earthling.

 

********************

 

“He said what??” Himchan screeched as Junhong relayed the conversation of his visit.

“He said he feels like he’s a burden on us.” Junhong repeated, sighing in a bored manner.

“Junhong! What did you say to him to make him think that?! Was it your attitude? I swear you need to knock off that nasty—“

“HYUNG! I didn’t do anything, Yongguk hyung just randomly said that! I promise!” Junhong held up his hands defensively as the older started to rage at him.

“Ugh!” Himchan huffed, somewhat placated. “ fine, but I’m going over there first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Hey it’s my turn tomorrow!” Jongup interjected before he was cut off.

“Shut up Jongup!”

 

****************

 

Toto had just begun to fall asleep, happily curled up next to Yongguk, when two thumps came from the kitchen followed by a less than pleased grunt. 

“Toto! Get away from the human right now!” Shishi ordered, crossing his arms and tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor.

Toto shook his head vigorously and clung onto Yongguk, making the camoflogued marked matoki sigh and pull down his mask. 

No sooner had Toto refused than another form jumped out from over the couch and made to swing a huge bat at Yongguk’s head.

“Joko!” Shishi scolded sharply, making the third figure pause and put down the bat with a disappointed grumble.

“Toto come on. Let the human go, we need to go back to the ship.” Shishi tried coaxing again.

“Toto stay! Sick earthling!” The smaller insisted, patting Yongguk’s Head again.

“Sick? What’s wrong with him?” Shishi cautiously approached the sleeping human on the couch, now curious about it.

Toto shrugged and continued petting Yongguk’s dark hair. Shishi tapped his ears gently along Yongguk before perking them up again and frowning. 

“You’re right Toto, he is sick. Maybe Tats knows what’s wrong with him.”

“Tats help earthling?” Toto got very excited at that.

“Ew! Why do we have to bring that back into our ship!” Joko complained, poking gingerly at Yongguk with a grimace. 

“Toto’s attached. And anyway, we may as well. He can tell us about earth when he wakes up. That’s good information.” Shishi smacked Joko away to keep him from disturbing Yongguk any further.

Grumbling, Joko agreed to get Yongguk off the couch while Shishi picked up Toto and hauled him away from Yongguk. 

“Don't wander off like that on a strange planet again! We were worried!”

“Tell me about it.” Joko snorted as he dug through Yongguk’s wallet he had found in his pocket, eyes lighting up at the sight of the few bills Yongguk had. Joko liked earth money. “Tats was really upset. We’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Toto Sorry.” 

“Dada, we found him, we’re ready to go back to the ship.” Shishi announced. “And tell Tats we’re bringing a human back.”

“A human??” A high pitched shrieking was heard on the other end that was not Dada. A loud smack followed by muffled yelling was heard and shishi huffed impatiently. 

“Well? Are we going to wait here all day?”

“Sorry Sorry leader.” Dada apologized and slowly the three matoki and Yongguk disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

“You found him!” Tats rushed over to the group the second they materialized on the ship. 

“Toto honey! Tats was worried about you!” He grabbed Toto from Shishi, who was clearly more interested in getting back to Yongguk than being smothered by tats. 

“Sick earthling.” He pointed to Yongguk’s sleeping form lying on the ground. 

“Ugh! Toto why are you dragging it around? You can’t keep everything you find!” Tats scolded, but let him go so he could toddle to the human. “And you!” Tats turned on Shishi who froze midway down the hall sneaking away from Tats’ wrath. “Why’d you let him keep that? You spoil him!”

“Tats, we're here to learn about earth! What better way to do that than to ask one!” He protested.

“Shishi, we're here on earth because we crashed here, dont start with your exploration bullshit.” Tats crossed his arms.

“Look, just fix the human, make Toto happy. Were here until we can fix the ship, we may as well.” 

“Well FINE. Joko, Dada, get over here and make yourselves useful. Toto! Come here honey, get out of the way.” Tats instructed.

“Why am I the useless one?” Keke whined, “is it because I’m pink?”

“For the last time, no one gives a shit Keke.” Tats snapped, “go bother Shishi.”

Keke whined some more, but eventually wandered off to find the older matoki once he realized no one was listening or paying attention to him. He found Shishi on the bridge computer, scrolling through pictures of humans.

“Tats hates me.” He began spitefully, then continued, “what are you doing Shishi?”

“Researching. If we want to learn about earth, we have to blend in! I’m selecting humans for us to look like!” Shishi turned and motioned Keke over. “I’ve been looking up what humans find attractive. See, it depends on which land mass they inhabit, they all prefer different looks.”

“Uh....won’t it be a problem if we look exactly like some random human?” Keke objected, wrinkling his nose at a picture of some male human with glittery eyeshadow.

“Well, I’ve read that apparently there’s an earth statistic that out of every human there are seven others who look identical. So it shouldn’t be a big deal. Humans will just pass it off as a coincidence.” Shishi clicked on a picture. “Hey Tats!” He called through the comm system, “when you're not busy, mind making hologram projections for us?”

“When I’m not busy.” grumbled Tats, “when you’re not busy Tats do this, tats do that, what in mato do I look like, the slave?? Piss off shishi, one thing at a time. And for your information, I AM busy! Dada don’t touch that—“ the call dropped and shishi sighed, rubbing his face as his ears twitched in annoyance.

“Someone’s in a bad mood....” Keke chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda figured with Keke, the pink is like a mutation, like the equivalent of an albino. I’m lowkey just making up shit for the matoki so


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up, in this chapter it’s implied Yongguk has self-harm scars.

“Cannot believe Junhong...” Himchan muttered to himself as he hurried down the street towards Yongguk’s apartment. “Damn Gen Z piece of shit I’ve told him like 50 times—“

He took a few breaths before tapping on Yongguk’s door. 

“Bbang, it’s me, open up.” His voice was much softer now.  
No answer.

“Bbang...”

Nothing.

“Bang Yongguk, I’m coming in.” He announced, panic building in him and he fished out his spare key. 

He let himself in and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. He checked Yongguk’s bedroom, the bathroom, half expecting to find his dead on the ground. To his relief, he didn’t find Yongguk dead. Unfortunately, he didn’t find Yongguk at all. it was like he’d vanished into thin air. Himchan called his phone, only to hear the ringtone coming from the coffee table beside the couch. After about another half hour of making absolutely sure Yongguk was nowhere in his apartment,, he sank down on the floor and let himself justifiably panic. He clutched Yongguk’s phone to his chest with tears in his eyes.

“Yongguk....” he whispered, voice cracking.

 

**********

 

“It’s a thing humans get, some sort of brain activity imbalance. A lot of times a result from going through trauma or something.” Tats explained, tapping Yongguk’s head. “Humans are so behind, the medicine he’s taking isn’t doing anything but shortening his life span.”

“I see.” Shishi nodded, clearly not understanding. 

“Don’t talk down to me with that fancy human look of yours. I made that you know.” Tats hit Shishi’s knee.

“Man these pants are tight.” Shishi commented, ignoring Tats’ snippy manner. He was overworked, and he was asking a lot of him, so he mostly ignored it. 

“Humans like tha—“

“What sort of trash is this?!” Keke burst in, nearly hitting his head on the door, unused to having almost three extra feet added to his height. “Humans call this clothes?”

“It’s fashionable!” Shishi protested. “According to my research—“ 

“Shishi leader there are HOLES in the BACK of my pants!” Keke was clearly appalled. “And is my hair gray? I thought I was young!” 

“No you are. Young humans dye their hair. Gray is a popular color.” Shishi informed him matter-of-factly.

Eventually convinced, Keke accepted his look and went off to continue examining himself in the mirror.

“Anyway,” Tats continued once Keke had left, “ the human’s condition is called depression, but I’m recalibrating his brain now. He’ll be fine. I also am going to take care of his arms.” 

Tats gave Shishi a once over.

“I suppose you must be attractive by human standards but those clothes are an offense.” 

“Yeah well, what can I say—“ 

The two were cut off by Yongguk softly groaning and blinking open his eyes. 

“Am I dead?” He mumbled before his eyes rested on Shishi and he gasped.

“I knew it!” He sighed, resting his head back and nodding, “I knew Jesus looked like G-dragon.” 

“Whoops.” Tats pressed a button and Yongguk immediately fell back asleep. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Nice going.” 

“He’s going to wake up at some point anyway.”

“Sick human better now?” Toto reappeared in the doorway, tripping over nothing before picking himself back up and making a beeline for Yongguk.

“Almost honey. Toto, Toto let him sleep—“ Tats tried to stop the young matoki from climbing up next to Yongguk, but he paid him no attention and snuggled right under Yongguk’s arm, humming contentedly. 

“Just leave him. He’s not going to hurt it.” Shishi shrugged and turned to walk out. “Good work Tats!”

“ ‘Good work Tats’ that’s all I get?” Tats grumbled, but secretly he was pleased Shishi was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, too, think Jesus looked like G-dragon XD I also sorta based Keke’s Daesung on what he was wearing on their Weekly Idol episode.


	5. Chapter 5

“Whoa Whoa hyung, calm down. What’s wrong?” Jongup answered the phone to Himchan’s shaking voice. 

“Yongguk’s gone! I can’t find him anywhere Jongup!” 

“Well did he leave a note? Is his phone gone?” Jongup tried to keep a clear head to counteract Himchan, who had clearly worked himself up into a panicked state.

“Jongup, he NEVER leaves the house, there’s no note and his phone is still here. I’m holding it!”

“Are you sure there’s no note? Why don’t you look again, hyung. We’ll be right over, okay?” Jongup suggested, texting Daehyun and Junhong, who were currently not at home, and motioning to Youngjae.

“Okay okay.”

There was shuffling on the other end as Himchan rustled around the apartment, Jongup keeping him on this line in case he found anything.  
Suddenly a scream startled Jongup and Youngjae. Himchan had never screamed in his entire life; Jongup didn’t know he could scream. 

“Jongup!!! The kitchen window has been smashed in....someone kidnapped Yongguk!”

 

**********

 

“Earth Words.” Toto announced suddenly, poking at Yongguk’s chest. 

“Hmm? Those are called tattoos. Say tattoos.” Tats looked up from where he was messing with something in the corner.

“Tat toos. Tat toos!” He giggled, repeating after Tats, leaning down and tapping them with his ears. 

“Shishi has tat toos too.” Toto announced after confirming for himself what they were.

“Yeah he does.” Tats nodded, only half paying attention.

Yongguk stirred slightly, a small smile coming to his face as he opened his eyes sleepily for the second time.

“Human wake up!” Toto yelled excitedly.

That got Tats’ attention. He wasn’t finished with his hologram yet, and Toto was sitting right on top of the human. There was nothing to be done except hope the human’s weak heart wouldn’t give out. 

“Toto, dont scare him. He’s already going to be very scared.” Tats wiggled his ears.

Yongguk felt strange when he woke up. Lighter. Like some shadow had been lifted from him. He kept his eyes closed and smiled. The light was nice, the bed was soft, the cat purred soothingly next to him....wait. Cat? He didn’t own a cat! His eyes blinked open and he nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing a strange creature beaming at him. 

“YAH!” He shot up and promptly fell on the floor in a desperate scramble to get away.

“Sorry, Sorry! You weren’t supposed to see Toto when you first woke up.” Another voice came from the side.

Yongguk looked at the speaker and rubbed his eyes. Was he hallucinating? 

“Am I at YG?” He blurted.

“No, shishi is an idiot and accidentally made all of our human forms look like an earth music band.” Tats told him truthfully. 

Yongguk merely gaped at him with wide eyes.

“I’m Tats. That’s Toto. Also he’s what we really look like.”

Yongguk whimpered and shrank back into a corner fearfully as Toto, unfazed, climbed off the bed and trotted over to him.

“Toto! What did I say about not scaring him! Look at that, he’s terrified. Get over here! Bad!” Tats ordered. 

Toto hung his head and sniffed, dragging his feet as he went to Tats, leaving Yongguk.

“Sorry. He really likes you for some reason.” Tats apologized. 

Yongguk just pressed himself even further against the wall.

“Wh-what are you?”

“Glad you asked! We’re matoki! From planet Mato! Our ship crash landed here accidentally—wait what’s happening to you?” Tats cut off his explanation he had launched into when Yongguk’s shoulders started to shake and he began to cry.

“Human scared.” Toto offered, looking ready to rush over to Yongguk any second.

“Yes Toto, I know the human is scared.” Tats huffed at the obvious statement. “Hmm. He’s probably more disoriented than normal because of the reset.” He chattered to himself in his native tongue. 

The room had begun to spin. Not really spin, more like warp. Things stretched at weird angles and suddenly everything was loud. He had no idea where he was or what these strange things were and Yongguk was overwhelmed. His head hurt more and more, so he curled up against the wall and cried. Something feathery light brushed across his arms before a purring sound began and something small and warm pressed into his side. The purring was oddly calming, and Yongguk instantly felt better. His breathing slowed until he finally gathered the courage to open his eyes again. The source of the purring was the same thing he had been afraid of earlier, now snuggled to him, eyes closed.

“Ok.” He mumbled, more to himself than the thing, “ok. You’re not so bad. You’re kinda cute.” 

He gingerly reached over and scratched its head between its long ears. That made it purr even harder. Alright so it was like a cat. That’s fine. This was fine. Everything was fine. He was just on an alien ship probably in space floating away to some galaxy where he would never see his friends again. No big deal. 

“They better have light sabers.” He muttered bitterly. Then he brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

“Himchan’s gonna kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know all the Matoki have marks on them but I thought it would be a cool parallel if Shishi’s camouflage marks were like tattoos.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m going to kill him when I find him!” Himchan announced as the other four showed up at Yongguk’s house. “I’m going to make sure he’s okay, and then I’m going to kill him.”

“Hyung you need to calm down before you have a heart attack before thirty.” Youngjae patted the older on the arm.

“Yoo Youngjae you thick piece of shit. Yongguk is depressed and on more medication than you can fit in your car, he’s missing, and his window has been broken in from outside. I am most definitely not going to calm down!” 

“Okay, well maybe we should call the police or something?” Junhong tried to be helpful.

“Yeah, yeah okay we can call the police.”

Just then, Himchan screamed again for the second time that day. All turned to see two figures standing in the doorway blinking back at them.

“Uh, Shishi leader, I think we forgot to turn the holograms on...” Joko nudged Shishi with his foot as they observed the human’s expressions.

“What the fuck are those?!?” Daehyun jumped up on the couch and Youngjae made a bolt for the restroom, locking himself in.

“Hey! I know these guys!” Junhong, as usual, was unbothered as he stepped closer to them. “I saw one of them on the street.”

“J-Junhong...come back here...don’t touch that!” Himchan called from behind the island in the kitchen.

“Nah it’s fine, they’re cool.” He reaches down to pat Shishi’s head. “Hey little guy, wh—“

“Touch my head, and I will shoot you in the face.” Shishi warned and Junhong’s hand froze.

“Uh, s-sorry...” the boy apologized, letting his hand fall to his side.

“Now that we’ve established that. Tell me about earth!” Shishi yelled. He didn’t yell out of anger but excitement, however, even on Mato, Shishi wasn’t know for being a socially adept citizen, so his enthusiasm came off as threatening. 

“Um, geez okay....” Junhong seemed a bit taken back. 

“Don’t talk to it! Junhong! We have to look for Yongguk!” Himchan squeaked, still from the safety of the kitchen.

“Hyung would you just give me a minute?!” Junhong yelled back before turning to Shishi.

“Sorry, our friend is missing, and we—“

Shishi cut him off.

“Does your friend live here?”

“Uh yeah he did, why?” Junhong still stayed crouched down on Shishi’s level.

“Uhh well we may have accidentally...taken him?” Shishi scrated his head, thinking back to the escapade last night.

“WHAT?!” Himchan launched over the counter, fear forgotten as he grabbed Shishi and shook him. “Listen you Bugs Bunny looking piece of shit! You give Yongguk back right now! What do you think you’re doing, breaking into people’s houses and whisking them away huh? Earth isn’t your playground where you do whatever you want; I better see Yongguk standing here alive in two minutes or else I’m going to—“

“Hyung!” Daehyun and Jongup rushed over and stopped Himchan from doing any more damage as Junhong took Shishi away from Himchan and placed him back on the floor, slightly ruffled.

“Eh heh sorry about Himchan Hyung, he’s just worried...” Junhong awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Joko, meanwhile, was laughing so hard he had sat down, ears twitching. He reverted to his native tongue and was chittering. 

“He’s like if Tats was from earth, wow!” 

Suddenly there was a click and Youngjae glanced up from where he was still holding on to Himchan and yelled.

“HOLY SHIT ITS SEUNGRI?!”

“Joko! Watch that!” Shishi scolded as Joko’s now human foot kicked him in the face.

“Hey! I’ll tell you what,” Junhong suddenly snapped his fingers in inspiration. “You give us Yongguk, and I’ll show you around earth. Not all of earth, heh, obviously, it’s pretty big, but at least my country?”

“Deal!” Shishi jumped up and waved at Joko, who was still looking at his human arms with awe.

“Joko! Call Tats, tell him to get down here with the human!”


	7. Chapter 7

A few seconds later, a very confused Yongguk appeared, holding Toto, who was making sounds the boys guessed to be crying.

“Um...hi?” a sheepish grin spread across Yongguk’s face as he realized he was back in his apartment. 

“YONGGUK!” Himchan rushed over to him; helping him to his feet while Toto clung to his leg, refusing to let go.

“Human not leave Toto!”

“Yongguk! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Do you need meds?” Himchan started with a barrage of questions.

“Actually Channie,” Yongguk started, then frowned. “I- I don’t think I need meds at all? I—it feels weird. I feel different.”

“Oh my god what did they do to you?! Did they brainwash you?” Himchan gaped at him in horror.

“N No. No! I feel....normal.” Yongguk nodded, suddenly remembering a feeling he hadn’t felt in years “I feel normal.”

“So you’re not hurt?”

“No.”

“Well then....” Himchan nodded before taking a deep breath.

“Oh here we go...” Jongup groaned.

“Bang Yongguk! I need you to look me in the eyes and show me you’re listening. Okay, good. Please please don’t do this again! You know how worried it makes me! And never think that you’re a burden on us because you’re not! Junhong told me about yesterday! How can you be a burden when—“

The sound of someone yawning loudly cut Himchan’s emotional scolding off.

“Okay, so when are you going to show us around earth?” Shishi asked impatiently, tugging on Junhong’s jeans.

“I—“ Junhong was somewhat taken aback by the suddenness of it all, and it hit him at that moment exactly what he’d gotten himself into.

“Well, first things first, you can’t walk around Seoul looking like Big Bang.”

“Wait. Why not? We want to be attractive!” Shishi protested. 

“Okay, but they’re too famous! You’ll draw too much attention!” Junhong explained. 

“What should we look like, then?” Joko crosses his arms, really wanting to continue in this human body. 

“Uhhh, w—well....” Junhong frowned. “You guys said you could look like anyone?”

“Choi Junhong, if you are insinuating you want them to become holographic projections of Red Velvet, you not only are a hypocrite, but also a massive dick. No.” Jongup slapped him hard on the back.

“You’re no FUN!” Junhong whined.

“How about they look like us?” Yongguk suggested out of the blue, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

“Hyung...what?” Everyone blinked at him.

“I’m serious! We’ll all stay here with...” He picked up Toto, who immediately stopped whimpering, “this little guy, and you all go out together and you can show them around Seoul!”

“”Hold on, hold on. I do NOT want some...thing...walking around looking like me!” Himchan protested.

“I lowkey second that...” Youngjae nodded.

“Come on guys, how bad can it be? It’s not like it’s actually you!” Yongguk shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

“Don’t say that.” Himchan warned. “What’s gotten into you anyway?” 

“Can you make me something to eat?” The man on the couch changed the subject. 

“Yeah hyung, we’re hungry!” The younger boys chorused.

“Kids, I don’t know how to cook? We have a cook!” Himchan tried to avoid any unnecessary work.

“We all know that’s a huge lie and you cook just fine.” Yongguk called over his shoulder. “Plus I think Toto is hungry. Are you hungry?” 

“Toto hungry!” Came the enthusiastic response.

“What does that thing even eat? Space beetles?” The second oldest scoffed.

“Eh he can probably eat what we eat.”   
“Yah! Stop trying to wiggle out of work hyung!” Youngjae tisked from where he had put his feet up on the coffee table and sunk into Yongguk’s recliner.

“Yeah do some work for once!” Jongup chimed in.

“Keep That attitude up and Yongguk and I are gonna be the only ones eating.” Himchan warned. “What do you want to eat Gguk?” He continued in a sweet tone.

“Uhhh—“

“FISH!” A sudden voice exclaimed loudly and this time Youngjae and Daehyun screamed.

“Toto! Inside voice.” Tats instructed, carefully sizing up Himchan. 

“What are you looking at, creepy little thing?” Himchan crosses his arms and gestures at Tats with his spoon “Scram.”

“I have a name, for your information, human. It’s Tats.”

“Tats, come on stop wasting time! Human Junhong is gonna show us earth!” Shishi groaned impatiently. 

“Coming!”

“Wow, you know, I know I’m handsome but damn!” Himchan commented appreciatively, running a hand through his hair, “I DO look good.”

“Ok Narcissus, make us some dinner.” Jongup rolled his eyes.

“Make sure he gets to bed, he gets grumpy when he hasn’t had enough sleep. Yes, we sleep.” Tats told Yongguk, “Toto, Listen to Human Yongguk while were gone, behave yourself and NO. BITING. Bye!”

“Okay guys...I guess...heh! Have fun hyungs!” Junhong waved before ushering the matoki our the door and shutting it behind him.

“Uh hang on, did that thing that looks like Himchan Hyung say no biting?” Youngjae asked in a small voice.

“Oh shit! Does it bite? Does it even have teeth!? Get rid of it Yongguk hyung! Flush it down the toilet!” 

“Daehyun!! I’m NOT flushing Toto down the toilet!” Yongguk pulled Toto closer to him protectively. “We’re gonna watch a movie? Toto want to watch a movie?” He cooed at the happy matoki that had curled up in his lap.

“Since when are you good with kids?” Himchan poked his head around the corner of the kitchen.

He received a shrug in response.

“Let’s watch Avengers or something!” Jongup rummaged through Yongguk’s movie collection which had been collecting dust te past four years.

They settled for that and Youngjae, Daehyun and Jongup all swayed themselves at a safe distance from Yongguk and Toto.


End file.
